The Secret Fairy
by Reclam King of The Dragons
Summary: I own NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Fairy**

 _ **Hello everyone it's me back with another story I was inspired to do this one by a one shot by mellra so huge shout out to him also the title is not an indicator of what Naruto's magic will be and yes this is a Naruto in the fairy tail universe now then my knowledge of fairy tail while up to date can be a bit fuzzy at times so do forgive me on anything I got wrong in the writing of this story anyway lets get started.**_

 **Ch.1 It begins**

 **Fairy Tail one month before the Grand Magic Games**

The guild of Fairy Tail was currently preparing for the GMC there was a spark of hope now that the group on Tenrou Island was back with them but all they could do for now was hope for the best. Suddenly Makarov, who was lying flat on his back from how much alcohol he had consumed, shot straight up and looked towards the door. "It's not possible he was supposed to be dead!" Makarov said in silent shock, the rest of the guild looked at Makarov in confusion not being able to tell what it was he was sensing. "EVERYONE PREPARE FOR ICE PROTOCOL!" He yelled to the entire group. The younger members of the guild looked confused while the older members, specifically Macao and Wakaba looked like they were about to have a heart attack and began to prepare themselves for what was about to happen. Suddenly the entire town of magnolia heard a siren go off for 10 seconds before the entire city became enveloped in a thick layer of ice which was almost immediately melted off as a man wearing a red and black cloak walked past them the man's face was hooded so people couldn't see his face but the older citizens of Magnolia instantly knew who the man was and couldn't be any happier that he was back finally maybe now the once great Fairy Tail would return to its true glory days.

"Master who is it that's coming?" Azlack asked.

"I think it's better to let his old teammates tell you." Makarov said pointing to Macao and Wakaba who were hiding in the corner.

"Wait those two used to be part of a team?!" Azlack asked in disbelief that two of the laziest Fairy Tail members were a part of a team.

"Hey back in our glory days we were pretty good wizards granted our teams fame was mainly because of him he's the reason we were called the hottest team granted our real team name was Fox Fire or Team-," Wakaba was interrupted by the door slamming open. In the door frame stood the man in the cloak who took off the hood of his cloak to reveal a man in his late 30's with spiky blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto is back baby! Macao and Wakaba how are my two fellow members of Team Fox Fire man you two got old hey where is Master Makarov?" The man, Naruto, said while the rest of the guild looked at him confused. "Huh we have new people here well I guess that's to be expected considering I was gone for what 27 years I think, man I'm sorry I wasn't able to write to any of you by the way I was too busy with the mission and keeping up my training." Naruto said scratching the back of his head while smiling. Macao and Wakaba looked at Naruto before smirking and wrapping their arms around him before immediately pulling off like they had been burned, Macao then proceeded to punch Naruto in the back of his head.

"You're still letting your heat roll off you idiot look at everyone else their sweating like they are in a damn sauna!" Macao said angry. Naruto looked around and realized that Macao was indeed correct and everyone in the guild was sweating.

"Hehehe my bad." Naruto chuckled sheepishly he then began to take a deep breath in and then swallowed. Suddenly the room's temperature returned to normal and everyone was left breathing heavy due to how hot it had gotten. "Well since so many of you are new faces allow me to introduce myself I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am Fairy Tails Dragon of Destruction the Lava Dragon Slayer." Naruto said and as he introduced himself some lava began to pool off of him and leaked through the floor. The rest of the guild minus Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba looked at Naruto in awe.

"Sweet now we have five dragon slayers in the guild surely the GMC is ours for the taking." Someone random said.

"Five dragon slayers you mean there are four other dragon slayers in the guild now, MAKAROV why didn't you tell me about them I need to see if they are worthy of being called that dang it!" Naruto said with a whine

"Well to be fair I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR THE PAST 15 YEARS or is it 22 years now, anyway I didn't even realize you were alive considering I had literally no form of contact with you and the mission was supposed to be take 100 wizards and you stole the mission and went on the 300 year quest solo so excuse me for thinking the worst." Makarov 'explained'.

"Oh hey that reminds me mission completed with the prize of 100 million jewels collected and as per my debt states I now owe you nothing in property damage." The blonde said with a smile on his face while the rest of the guild facepalms at the fact that he alone owed Makarov 100 million in property damages. "Now then what's this I hear about a Grand Magic Games and where do I sign up to enter?" Naruto asked a little too excited. Makarov smirks at him.

"Well now that the true Ace of Fairy Tail has returned you can sign up right here and join team A I'll just have to switch you with Elfman instead I'm sure he won't mind since you are our Ace." Makarov said already seeing the prize money in front of him.

"YOSH LET'S DO THIS I'M READY TO CAUSE SOME MAYHEM!" Naruto yelled out ecstatically quickly signing the form. "So when do they start?" He asked.

"In about a month so you have plenty of time to prepare yourself the rest of your team should be training at the beach we'll meet you at this spot in a month so please be there by then also give this to the lady with crimson hair wearing armor ok?" Makarov asked before sending Naruto off.

"Gotcha well Master I'll see you at the GMC." He said before he took off leaving a small trail of lava behind him. When he arrived at the beach no one was there but he trusted the master and so he decided to take a short nap till they got there.

 **END for now I'll be back with more of this next week I barely had enough time as it is to right this portion of the story. See you guys next week for more also tell me what you think so far and yes I know my grammar and writing style are crap deal with it bitches.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Fairy**

 **Ch.2**

 _ **Well I'm back with ch.2 let's get started**_

 **5 Days Before the Grand Magic Games**

The Tenrou group arrived back at the beach to angry at all the time they lost but then they saw a man sleeping on the beach, Naruto, Erza went over to him to wake him up and see why he was asleep on the beach.

She gently shook the older man's shoulder, "Excuse me sir please wake up." Erza said. The man slowly started to wake up and as he did he began to eye Erza before a giant grin formed on his face.

"Hey there you guys are from Fairy Tail right my names Naruto it's nice to meet you all, anyway let's get down to business Master Makarov told me I could come here to meet you guys oh and he also wanted me to give you, the lady with red hair and armor, this." Naruto said the grin still plastered on his face. Erza took the letter from Naruto and began to read it,

 _Dear Erza,_

 _This is a letter to tell you that I am officially replacing Elfman with Naruto for the Grand Magic Games. I know this is sudden and while you probably don't recognize him by face or name you may know him by legend, he is Fairy Tail's Dragon of Destruction he was our guilds first dragon slayer, hell he was one of the reasons we became famous for causing destruction everywhere Fairy Tail went he showed incredible talent to the point that at the age of 9 he was called Fairy Tail's ace then one day nearly 27 years ago he disappeared on a 300 year quest then after five years of no contact he was presumed dead, I will not disclose the information of the quest as that is classified and something he should tell you himself, but I will tell you this he is a great asset to Fairy Tail and he has surely only gotten stronger since his youth so please understand that me replacing Elfman is a choice that I needed to make to ensure Fairy Tail's victory in the upcoming games with Naruto at your side no challenge will stand in your way. Also be warned he has a bit of a motor mouth and may refuse to stop talking._

 _Master Makarov._

And underneath the letter was the master's personal stamp showing that it was official and something he had indeed written. Erza looked up at the man who was smiling at them speechless.

"So Erza what does the later say?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It says that Naruto will be replacing Elfman as our 5th teammate and that he is Fairy Tail's truce ace The Dragon of Destruction, Naruto Uzumaki." Erza replied still in disbelief at just who was standing in front of her.

"Oh so I am still talked about around the guild huh good I was beginning to think everyone just forgot about me altogether. So," Naruto began, "You, and you are dragon slayers as well huh what is your elements?" he finished pointing at Natsu and Wendy, but before Natsu and Wendy could reply Naruto began smelling the air. "Huh fire and air well that's an interesting set if I do say so myself you two could be a great tag team if you wanted to be. Anyway allow me to properly introduce myself to everyone properly my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the dragon slayer of lava my dragon parent being Deathwing the king of the lava dragons. Now I need to test out my teammates and no time like the present so~ let's start now **Roar of the Lava Dragon!"** Naruto shouted when a roar of Lava came shooting from his mouth forcing the group to dodge. Natsu looked at Naruto excitedly at the prospect of fighting the older dragon slayer.

As the lava began to reach Natsu he took a deep breath in and let loose a roar of his own, " **Roar of the Fire Dragon!"** he yelled expecting to at least tie with Naruto's breath attack only to realize that Naruto's was quickly overtaking his, so he jumped out of the way Happy catching him in mid-air and as the two began to hover Natsu saw that the sand they had been standing on had turned into glass.

"Nice try but you will have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." Naruto said confidently. Suddenly an ice spear was thrown at Naruto.

"Hey don't forget about the rest of us now!" Gray yelled grabbing Naruto's attention as he began to notice that the he was surrounded by six people. " **Ice Make: DOME!** " Gray yelled. Then as the name of the spell would hint a giant dome surrounded the group. "Not even Natsu can melt this ice so now you've got nowhere to run." Gray said smirking.

"OHH! This is almost as thick as the ice the use whenever I come back into Magnolia from a job nice work there kiddo but this is nothing for me watch and learn kids **Lava Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: OVERWHELMING HEAT WAVE!** " Naruto yelled as he began to release so much heat from his body that even Natsu began sweating from the intensity, suddenly the dome began to melt until it was nothing but a puddle then the heat evaporated even that. "Now then kiddo's just in case you haven't noticed I have yet to move from this spot so come on and all of you give me your best shot!" Naruto yelled out at the end. The group took a minute to process his words as they were in fact true Naruto had yet to move but they refused to give up if anything this just made them more determined than they were before. All of them prepared to launch their strongest attacks but before they could a raven flew onto Erza's shoulder with a letter on it which she quickly took and read.

"Hang on a minute everyone it appears that we are being offered some help they want us to meet us at the bridge not too far from here we will have to continue this another time." Erza said after she read the letter none of them looked too happy at putting a pause on their battle but they were intrigued and so they all lowered their magicle pressure and went out to the bridge well all except Naruto who opted out saying that he would stay and fix up the mess he made over here.

 **A few hours later**

The group returned in a few hours to see that the beach was completely back to normal much to their surprise. After Ultear explained second origin she offered it to all the fairies even Naruto who had politely refused stating that he didn't need it as he was already strong enough and he would prefer to work to unleash his second origin anyways.

 **5 days later**

It was the first day of the Grand Magic Games and everyone was excited for the games to begin especially Natsu and Naruto who were excited to fight Saber Tooth and their two dragon slayers.

 **Beginning of the first event**

When the first event was revealed to be a maze Naruto immediately started laughing and looked directly towards where the exit should be "Well I say we start off by putting Fairy Tail in first place how about you guys," Naruto then began to take a deep breathe in so much so that his stomach expanded to insane sizes, " **ROAR OF THE LAVA DRAGON.** " Naruto yelled and his breathe attack charged towards the wall melting it and going on until it reached the exit then the lava cooled into a cylinder that acted like a tunnel leading directly to the exit. Everyone but Natsu was looking at Naruto in shock at what he just did, but not wasting anytime Naruto began to run towards the exit with everyone else soon following and trying to keep up with the aged dragon slayer. As the team arrived at the goal the announcer was standing there with a sweat drop on his pumpkin helmet.

"Y-you guys got here before the tower even had time to do anything that should've been impossible." The pumpkin man says in shock.

"Oh hey how you doing dude it's been awhile since we last talked so how are the wife and kid also did we come in first, based on your shock at our time I'm going to assume we did but you know what they say about assuming it makes an ass out of u and me." Naruto said running his mouth. The pumpkin man was shocked that Naruto could tell who he was but was willing to chalk it up to him being Naruto.

"Well you did get first place, my wife died and my daughter is doing fine also please don't tell anyone who I am I would prefer to keep it a secret ok Naruto." He replied.

"Sure thing, you're the boss, and sweet FIRST PLACE LETS CELEBRATE!" Naruto said confusing everyone with the way he speaks and how fast he speaks.

 _ **END**_

 _ **That is the end of chapter 2 please leave a review to tell me what you think also if it feels rushed that's just because it is. Ja Ne.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Um…hi there people so first and foremost let me apologize, for a lot of things. First and foremost for ignoring this and many other stories for a long ass time. I have other things to apologize about, but they aren't all that necessary right now. What is important is I am writing a book. The hope is that I will have it done by the end of April. I would really appreciate any and all support for the book once it's released. Anyway let's move on to the story.**

 **Inside the stadium**

"Now presenting the guilds who made it through the first challenge. In eighth place we have the hounds of hell Quatro Cerberus! In seventh place the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel! Sixth place the very…uh manly Blue Pegasus! Fifth place that one guild with a wizard saint Lamia Scale! Fourth place the creepy people that only just showed up today…oh and they also used to be a dark guild but we decided they could join anyways, Raven Tail. In third place, oh my what a shock. The guild that has been taking dead last for seven years straight, Fairy Tail B team! Then in…wait in second, in second place the guild that has been dominating since it's first appearance! Saber Tooth!" Yelled the bald man wearing a wig.

Everyone began to murmur to themselves. Everyone wondered who first place was if it wasn't Saber Tooth.

"Finally, in an extremely shocking turn of events the guild in first place. Fairy Tail A team!" The announcer yelled as shocked as everyone else when they heard the news.

Out walked Naruto, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray Naruto in the lead. The older generation began to whisper to themselves at the sight of Naruto. No one could believe that Fairy Tail had made first and third place. Even fewer could believe that Naruto was there.

"I thought he was dead."

"Is this the return of Fairy Tail's true destructive times."  
"Who are those guys?"

These were just some of the things everyone was whispering. Naruto smirked when he heard that and decided to give them all a show. Before he could though the rest of his guildmates noticed Raven Tail. He looked there way just in time to see the doll…thing…Turn into Wendy and faint. Naruto's eyes narrowed as did the rest of the A-Team's. Naruto stomped on the ground to get everybody's attention. When everyone had turned their head to face him a large pillar of lava erupted underneath him. All anyone could see were ice blue eyes that pierced the lava.

"Let me make this personally clear to EVERYONE! I don't care that my guild's name has been dragged through the dirt! That's what we are here to fix. However, if I ever and I mean EVER hear or find out that somebody either cheated in this game or harmed someone from my guild to get their way during this match. I WILL HAVE NO MERCY! I swear this as the child of Deathwing, Naruto Uzumaki, the Lava Dragon Slayer!" Naruto's voice rang across the coliseum. Sting and Rogue looked at Naruto unsure. They had never heard of him before, yet he claimed to be a dragon slayer just like they were. This could be bad news. Ivan was looking at Naruto in a cold sweat.

"Shit when did he get back. I could have sworn that brat had died. The plan might actually be in trouble." He whispered to himself. Naruto sniffed the air and vanished from the stadium. Everyone looked on in shock there was nothing to signify his leaving, other than the general area dropping in ten degrees in temperature. Just as soon as he was gone he had returned with Wendy in his arms.

"So, I will say this once. Who hurt the Wind Slayer. Tell me now and I might have mercy on you. Also, I'm evoking my rights as a SS Ranking Wizard to give whatever punishment I see fit to the person or guild that did this. Unless someone wants to try and stop me." He said on his return his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. No one spoke up not wanting to incur his wrath. He sighed before placing Wendy down in Makarov's arms.

"Naruto you can't seriously be about to do what I think you're going to do?" The Master asked him in shock.

"Oh I am. Since nobody wants to confess I will make this simple. Anyone who faces me in combat during these games will die until someone confesses. My father's name Deathwing isn't just for show after all." Naruto yelled out making the crowd freeze. Everyone was questioning either his morals or if he was even allowed to do that. The pumpkin head flipped through a giant and dusty tomb that had old rules in it that had never been updated.

"Holy shit he's right…we really need to update this rule. But yes any SS ranked mage may make any match they fight a death match if it is with reasonable cause, such as harm to one's guildmate, a dark mage that has killed over two hundred people, etc. Naruto is within full rights to kill anyone here!" He yelled out. Everyone was stunned into silence. The announcer shakily stood up and began to announce the rules of the first match. **Everything from here is canon until the battle with flare.**

 **Battle rounds.**

"Now our first match of the day Flare Corona vs. N-Naruto Uzumaki." The announcer said stuttering when he saw Naruto's name. All of Raven Tail gulped simultaneously. Naruto walked into the ring sniffing the air. Flare looked at him nervously. She immediately dug her hair into the ground hoping to get to Asuka before Naruto could stop her.

"Your guild smells of the Sky Slayer, specifically that one guy. Also I hope you weren't planning to do something to make your hair leave the arena I turned this entire area into a pit of lava under us back when I made that pillar. Anything you would have sent down there is burned to a crisp." He told her. "So, tell me what your guild did to my children."

Everyone looked at Naruto confused and scared.

"Children?" Flare asked backing away a bit as her hair came back with burnt black tips.

"The dragon slayers of my guild, they are my children. Master might claim us all as his kids. But I claim all the Dragon Slayers as mine seeing as I am older than all of them. Now then tell me, what. Did. Your. Guild. DO!" He yelled at the end. Flare was up against a corner at this point scared for her life as lava began to pool around Naruto.

"We drained her of all her magic during the prelims and left her for dead. Please don't kill me. Please." She begged. Everyone looked at Raven Tail in disgust.

"Oh, I won't kill you, but I will disqualify you in a very painful and brutal way." Naruto said running up to her with lava in his hand as he burned the Raven Tail symbol off her body. "Now you no longer bear the symbol of your guild. You may no longer compete in these games." He said before dropping her and walking out of the arena as the match was called in his favor. Naruto went back up to the stands as the first day was called to a close and everyone left the stadium to stunned to speak.

 **Alrighty there is the end of Chapter 3, I am back everyone. So please remember to support this story and all others so you can be updated when my first original book Bellum drops on the market. Peace out.**


End file.
